


Reclaimed

by Esmethewitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Oral Sex, Relationship Problems, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmethewitch/pseuds/Esmethewitch
Summary: Few people know that Armitage Hux is married. Hux doesn’t think about it himself, most of the time. But then  one day, someone else decides that he’s long overdue for a reminder about what that old agreement means.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Reclaimed

**Author's Note:**

> I've stopped trying to fight it. Into the Prux dumpster I go. I guess this is my new home now. Yay.

Hux’s neck was bent over his tablet as he kept updating personnel files for High Command. His muscles ached and his vision swam, eyes prickling under the blue light. His hair hung greasy and limp. But these files needed to be finished by the end of the week. He would have made more progress earlier if it weren’t for Kylo Ren’s destruction of an entire meeting room and three rather expensive consoles. Requisitioning the replacements was a nightmare as the Order’s budget had recently tightened. To add insult to injury, he’d effectively been demoted by Pryde’s new promotion and subsequent arrival.

Kylo had to know what he did. He was an overgrown child of a man, but a mind-reader into the bargain. Surely he’d seen what bobbed to the surface of Hux’s mind when he’d said “Allegiant General Enric Pryde.” Hux believed that he had fulfilled his duties best when he was stationed in a different system as his husband. 

There was a knock at the door of his quarters. Only one person would bother him at this time of night. “Go away, Ren!”, he called. “Go to bed at a civilised hour!”

The door hissed open. It was not Ren. Someone had given him the door code to his chambers. Allegiant General Enric Pryde, newly promoted and arrived to the ship entered the room. He was also Armitage’s husband of the past ten years or so.

“Hello, Armitage,” Pryde said softly. “I see you’re not taking your own advice. It is late.”

“I should have finished this work three days ago.”

“And will anyone scold you if it is not done by tomorrow?”

“No,” Hux admitted. “Why are you here?”

Pryde scoffed. “I’m no philosopher. But most scientists think that all life in this Galaxy began with one-celled creatures, which lived in a sort of ooze down in some ocean and evolved…”

“Why have you come to see me while I’m working?”

“We are stationed on the same ship for once, and you agreed to marry me. Therefore, we ought to spend some portion of our time together.”

Hux opened a new application on his tablet and reached for his flask of tarine tea. The caffeine would keep him up all night, but that was the point.

Pryde grabbed the flask. Hux glared at him. “Armitage,” he said in warning, “remember our agreement. What we arranged. Can you tell me what it entailed and why it existed?”

Hux inspected the carpet. It needed cleaning. “You can look after me. Sometimes.”

Pryde sighed and placed the tea flask on the sideboard. “If you are not looking after yourself, I am authorized to take matters into my own hands. Now, I highly doubt that you have been doing that while I was away. I’ve heard that you were doing the work of five.”

“It was necessary.” So was his marriage. He needed to take out a loan for graduate Academy study in Engineering, and Arkanis law forbid anyone under the age of twenty-five to borrow money without the consent of a parent or guardian. 

Brendol had discovered his son’s porn search history on his twenty-third birthday, and was mildly speaking not pleased to learn that Armitage preferred men. Pryde’s motivations were less obvious, though he’d privately admitted that he  _ needed  _ to make Brendol Hux livid with rage after some undisclosed quarrel, and that this seemed the most expedient method. 

“Perhaps. So is this. I am your  _ husband,  _ and at the moment I outrank you. As a serving officer, you will obey me.”

Hux bit his lip, then turned his face away. “Fine. Sir.”

“Power down your tablet. Strip.” Pryde’s face was impassive. Hux complied, folding his clothes and placing them on the chair. The air was cold in this room. He’d adjusted the thermostat for himself in a coat. Higher temperatures seemed needlessly decadent. He told himself that was the only reason he was shivering.

Pryde stalked up to him, looking him up and down, catching his chin in a gloved hand. 

Hux hated himself for liking things like this. His cock rose traitorously.

“Those bruises are new,” Pryde said, taking in the ring of purple handprints at his neck and a nasty greenish spot on one thigh. “I take it those weren’t acquired recreationally.” 

Early in their marriage, Pryde had told him that he could have as many affairs as he wanted so long as he was discreet. Hux had nodded awkwardly, but never taken him up on it. They weren’t supposed to have a real marriage. He was too busy then. And later, his libido had imprinted on the person he found himself spending breakfasts, dinners, and the occasional holodrama night with like a horny baby Porglet. He wondered if that offer still stood now, and what Pryde had done (or hadn’t done) in his absence. 

“No.”

“What’s that?” One gloved hand trailed down his neck, to rest on a nipple and lightly pinched.

“No,  _ sir.  _ Kylo Ren’s powers and an inconveniently placed row of consoles were responsible for that.”

“Ah. I shall have to make it clear that I’m the only one who gets to bruise you.”

Hux’s breath hitched, but even then he stifled a yawn. A night under Pryde’s less-than-tender ministrations would not be ideal in his current state. 

“Go to the ‘fresher. Take a sonic. Don’t come back until you’ve washed everything, especially your hair.”

“Yes, sir. I will.” Hux padded over to the ‘fresher and the sonic cubicle, luxuriating in the warmth and the feeling of real cleanliness for the first time this week. He considered putting on a robe, but decided against it as he’d probably be made to strip once again. He walked back into the little office. 

“Fetch me a cushion, and a small glass of water. Then, to the bedroom”, said Pryde.

Hux obeyed. His throat was beginning to get sore with the beginnings of a cold; oh well. He’d manage.

He waited for the older man to sit on the bed and take himself out. Pryde didn’t. 

“Place the cushion on the floor, put the water on the nightstand, and sit on the edge of the bed,” Pryde told him.

Hux’s cheeks colored. He would have rather knelt. But a protest now would make things worse later.

His husband ran his hands down his legs, the leather gloves a tantalizing barrier to the warmth of his skin. Pryde shoved his legs apart. One finger explored his crack and briefly teased at his hole, then both hands were planted on his thighs. 

Pryde took him in his mouth. Hux shut his eyes. The wet heat drew away. “Look at me, Armitage”.

Hux sighed, and did. He was fine with giving blowjobs. Receiving them was harder. This always brought up memories of his first time with Pryde, how he’d dropped to his knees by the desk in the home office after two years of marriage to give admittedly sloppy head. Pryde pulled him off. “Let me show you how it’s done,” Pryde said, as Hux died inside of shame. To Pryde’s credit, he was  _ very _ good at fellatio. 

The worst part of this was that he had no control. In porn, submissive bottoms gave blowjobs, but in reality whoever was giving had control over speed, besides the strategic advantage of having someone else’s cock in a mouthful of teeth.

“Are you scared someone is literally going to eat you all up?”, Pryde had once asked him rhetorically. 

_ Yes,  _ Hux had wanted to reply.  _ I’m not being useful in any way right now. At least when you fuck me, you get off too. Right now, I’m just sitting here and taking what comes. And that worries me because I don’t know what you’re getting out of it. _

That was what he was doing now. Pryde slowly swirled his tongue around him and sucked harder, deeper. Hux tried not to whimper. The hands bracketing his thighs squeezed roughly.

Hux put a hand on Pryde’s head to steady himself. Pryde gently but firmly returned that hand to the mattress. 

His climax built. He saw stars as he came from Pryde’s well-practiced mouth, shot down the throat of a man old enough to be his father.

Pryde straightened and swallowed. “Ah. Armitage, be so good as to bring me the water.”

Hux did, and Pryde took a few hearty swigs. “There we go.” He handed it back to Hux, who returned it to the nightstand. Pryde unfolded himself to get up and sit beside him. He threw a clothed arm over Hux’s shoulders and held him close. Hux noticed Pryde’s tented trousers.

“Sir? Do you want me to take care of that?”

“No. For tonight, I’ll manage that on my own.” He took off his boots and swung his legs up to lie on the bed, dragging Hux down beside him. “I’ve got a good little husband who needs rest and to be kept from working his fingers to the bone.”

Hux was limp from his recent orgasm as he let Pryde wrap himself around him, and indulged his delusions about Hux’s character and needs.


End file.
